skyfifandomcom-20200214-history
Territory Control
Territory Control is a new system added which will provide the player a choice between 2 or more factions on a warring planet to join with, there will even be a choice in which the player can create their own faction on certain worlds. This page contains all the information on the current plans of the system, if you wish to suggest ideas to the lead of the project then do so by contacting him at neronix17@gmail.com. Basics All the player will see if the end product of potentially thousands of lines of code, these basics are all the player (you) should need to know about the system. *'Territories' These are locations of which you can take over and lose contol of on a world, taking a territory must be done in the name of a faction and this is decided pretty soon after arriving on the planet if you want to take part in the war. The first world this is done on is Telarus, which is also the first alien world you will travel to, where you meet Jaffa and Unas. Jaffa are introduced as you meet them at the gate as you arrive, the Unas then ambush the Jaffa and ask that you come with them instead. This is when you are forced to make the decision to side with Unas or Jaffa, and similar situations will happen on the other worlds where the Territory system is implemented. Of course you will be spoken to by each side for a brief moment before the choice. Lets say you chose the Jaffa for this example as both sides are exactly the same when it comes to the mechanics themselves, I could replace the factions with Womboles and Teletubbies and the same would still apply. Once you choose a side (in this case Jaffa) you kill the Unas and speak to a surviving Jaffa, you are taken to the ruling System Lord, Ba'al. He will explain the situation to you and that you seem like a capable warrior (having kiled the Unas who ambushed his best men), and 'ask' that you help them defeat the Unas rebellion. Since the choice is do it or die you accept the quest and go outside into the surrounding stronghold, you are now free to do what you want. The questline is a chain of offensive attacks, which you of course complete being the good little Dovahkin that you are. These attacks are simply wiping out all Unas of a specific Stronghold, there is of course a chance that they fight back and whenever you travel to a different Stronghold there is a % chance that they are attacking. The % of these attacks is lowered by building upgrades to the stronghold, which is covered in the next section. *'Territory Upgrades' These upgrades help reduce the chance of an enemy attack on a territory and also help reduce the chance of encounters against the enemy while in the territory's border. If you have ever played 'Settlers' or possibly many other strategy games, then the upgrades may seem familiar to you in some ways. The following is a list of upgrades and a short-ish explanation of what they do. *Watch Towers - These towers are built in 3 stages building an extra tower on each road outward from the stronghold (hold from now on as I am tired of typing it), each tower has 3 ranged and 3 melee npc's who respawn daily. *Barracks - Adds a building to the Hold and increases the troops protecting the Hold. 3 stages which add melee, ranged then support in that order. *Defenses - These are built in several stages varying through faction and what is built is also dependant on faction, for instance the Jaffa have 2 stages of walls (wood then metal), 2 stages of turrets (single then dual), 1 stage of shield (only stops energy based weapons and magic), and area specific traps using several different hidden weapons. All upgrades have different names depending on the faction and all also have different appearances and sometimes totally different uses. Some dont even have the option of certain upgrades, like the Unas don't have shields or turrets. There are also upgrades available at the main Hold of a faction which affect all holds they control. These typically upgrade troops or things you would expect to be universal rather than just for one Hold. *Blacksmith - A new building added to the Hold which manufactures stronger weapons and armour for the troops, stages depend on the faction but all have at least 2 stages. Building the blacksmith also gives you access to a single set of the new weapons and armour for free and access to them through trade. *Research lab - A new building is added to the hold along with several researchers, talking to the head researcher will allow you to upgrade certain aspects of the faction or other things which are not physically noticable on Holds. For example the researchers will allow you to unlock heavy units upgrades for the barracks, in the Jaffa case this would be Kull warriors. These upgrades are covered in each factions Research Upgrades. *Temple - A building only available to religious factions like the Jaffa who worship Goa'uld, this building also generally plays host to the 'god' in question if they are Goa'uld, and the appearance, just like any other faction is related to the faction who originally owned it, in the Jaffa case it would be a Pyramid. The building is built in 1-2 stages depending on the faction and is replaced with a leadership building instead (like the Unas have a Chieftain Hut) if the faction is not religious. These again could be very different depending on faction, there may also be more building by the time this system is fully implemented, and even then there may be more added later. Building all of these requires a great amount of resources, much more than you yourself will be able to afford and much more than they could expect you to. This is fixed by having a resource box and quests to aquire mines and logging camps around the Holds, capturing a hold will allow you access to at least one of each but more are also still held by the enemy which you can capture and increase the income from them, daily this income will be thrown into a chest which is shared among all of your factions holds, the chest can be accessed by you so you can add a few of something you need if you are only short by very little and dont want to wait but also for you to use if you like smithing after all the Holds have been taken. page is a work in progress and will be added to as I see fit, there are also other pages for specific things like Research Upgrades which will be finished once this one is.